A Fairy Tale Love Story
by pusa.is.me
Summary: For the LJ 1sentence community challenge. Brennan x Emma, what else?


**Fandom: Mutant X**  
**Pairing: Emma DeLauro x Brennan Mulwray**  
**Theme set: Gamma**  
**Rating: PG-13**

**A/N: This is in response to the LJ 1sentence challenge. Wrote this when I should be cramming my presentation for next, next week. Then again it's always more fun to write drabbles than work, especially if you heart the pairing. Enjoy. And review. Me hearts people who reviews.**

01 – Ring

He waited for her to wear the ring before doing the same, not wanting to be part of a world without her in it.

02 – Hero

She knew she could never be a hero on her own, so she came back for him in that club to make sure they become heroes together.

03 – Memory

His most distinct memory of her is the way her beautiful blue eyes locked with him when they first bumped into each other in the club that fateful night.

04 – Box

The little rectangular box where their commlinks were stored he kept hidden, as it was from a memory he'd rather keep forever.

05 – Run

She keeps on running away, but wonders why she keeps coming back in his arms.

06 – Hurricane

Amidst the hurricane of emotions that floods her, the love she gets from him is always the strongest.

07 – Wings

He gave her wings made of wax so she could fly, but he failed to catch her when she fell.

08 – Cold

In the cold of the night she wonders why she's alone, when he promised her before that he would always keep her warm.

09 – Red

He steals quick glances when she has her back against him, admiring her long, red hair and wishing that he could touch her once again.

10 – Drink

He drinks in her beauty and warmth, his head swimming with regrets as to why he chose her best friend instead of her.

11 – Midnight

Midnight meetings beside the pool stopped for both of them when it became a silent fact in the team that he and Shalimar were attracted with each other.

12 – Temptation

The temptation to kiss her is too great that he has to constantly transfer that desire to their feral friend.

13 – View

She views their current relationship as something that is on hold, so she keeps on waiting until he comes back to his senses.

14 – Music

Her laughter is still music to his ears, even when he knows that he's not the one who's making her happy right now.

15 – Silk

Her silky hands he longs to touch again, but it's Jesse whom she's holding hands with now.

16 – Cover

He tries to cover up his frustration about her and Jesse being too close, and wonders silently if she could feel the anger burning inside of him.

17 – Promise

She promises to let him go for real, but knows deep inside that she'd give anything to break that promise.

18 – Dream

He dreams of her each passing night, instead of the feral sharing his bed.

19 – Candle

She lights another candle in her room, the last one that he had given her last Christmas.

20 – Talent

She has a talent for deception, even without her psionic abilities, and she uses that to make him believe that she is over him.

21 – Silence

The silence between them is deafening; even Adam begins to notice that something is wrong.

22 – Journey

The journey to a fairy tale love story is long and painful; both of them realize that now.

23 – Fire

He saves her from the fire, before realizing that he had left Shalimar alone in the midst of the flames.

24 – Strength

She has no more strength left to run away, so she finds herself nestled in his arms once again, as expected.

25 – Mask

She wants to put on a mask of indifference, but she soon finds herself lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

26 – Ice

With the ice broken between them, it seems probable that they'd get the happy ending they both deserve.

27 – Fall

He finds himself falling deeper and deeper, not knowing how to get away, not wanting to do so anyway.

28 – Forgotten

Both had almost forgotten their other two teammates, who pretend to be happy for them when both are breaking down inside.

29 – Dance

Jesse requests one final dance, and he's obliged to let them say goodbye.

30 – Body

He no longer lusts after Shalimar's body; Emma's deep soul is enough for him.

31 – Sacred

She considers her charm bracelet as sacred; after all, it was he who gave it to her as a sign of his undying love.

32 – Farewells

She never said goodbye, simply left him alone, believing that sad farewells were unnecessary.

33 – World

His world stopped turning when he had lost her.

34 – Formal

There was no formal goodbye; she simply died and left him alone.

35 – Fever

A burning fever consumes his heart, and he desperately needs her to get well.

36 – Laugh

He could sometimes hear her sweet laugh in his head when he's alone at night, and it kills him every time he's reminded that she's forever gone.

37 – Lies

He tries to live with the lies, convincing himself that she would come back one day, like she always does.

38 – Forever

He waits forever, his faith unwavering that she's not really dead.

39 – Overwhelmed

Overwhelmed by grief, he secludes himself from the world, refusing to continue living without her by his side.

40 – Whispers

He hears a gentle whisper, the faintest caress of her voice, and guesses that he's starting to lose his sanity.

41 – Wait

His long wait has finally ended, for dead people, apparently, can come back to life.

42 – Talk

She tries talking to him, explain that she had indeed died but has come back, but he doesn't let her finish.

43 – Search

He covers her with kisses, his long search for salvation finally over.

44 – Hope

His heart is rekindled with hope, for she is again beside him.

45 – Eclipse

They watch a solar eclipse together, both silently agreeing that their relationship is so much like that phenomenon.

46 – Gravity

Gravity between them increases; and he finds himself unable to last a day without seeing her smile.

47 – Highway

Stranded in an abandoned highway late at night he proposes to her and she tearfully accepts.

48 –Unknown

She doesn't know the future for she's no precog, but her instincts tell her that they'd get the happy ending they desperately need.

49 – Lock

He locks her in his arms, promising he would never let her go.

50 – Breathe

Although he's holding her ever so tightly, she realizes it's the first time she was able to breathe.


End file.
